1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to customizing environments for users.
2. Description of Related Art
Some telecommunications service providers offer a “follow-me” call-forwarding service that allows a user to forward his or her calls to a location other than a location normally associated with the number dialed by a calling party as exemplified by U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/013,995 “GPS-Based Follow-Me Call Forwarding Service” filed Jan. 27, 1998, and assigned to AT&T. For example, the user may instruct that calls placed to his or her office telephone are to be forwarded to a home telephone or a mobile phone. Such services are convenient and new technology may be leveraged to further develop such convenient features.